All Will Be Forgiven
by JustBreathe15
Summary: Blaine gets the role of Melchior Gabor in the NYADA production of Spring Awakening but is having trouble with the infamous 'I Believe' scene. In an odd twist of fate, Kurt is the one who helps him through it.


All Will Be Forgiven-

Plot Summary: Blaine gets the role of Melchior Gabor in the NYADA production of Spring Awakening but is having trouble with the infamous I Believe scene. In an odd twist of fate, Kurt is the one who helps him through it.

Disclaimer- I do not own Glee or it's characters. I also don't own Spring Awakening or it's characters. If I did, Glee would have an entire episode devoted to that musical.

Just a quick note. In this particular story, as opposed to my other ones where _Italics _indicates a thought or emphasis (which in this story will be expressed with _**Bold-Italics**_), in this case, _Italics_ indicates when they are performing a scene. Enjoy :)

Blaine was frustrated. And when he was frustrated, he either had a go at the punching bag or he danced. Since in this particular case, throwing a few punches was somewhat counter-productive, he went with dancing, deciding to take full advantage of the NYADA dance studio. Despite it being nearly 11:30 at night, he left the room dark as to discourage others from entering. The only light coming from the moon as it came through the window. He just wanted to wallow and be mad for a little bit—do a few twirls, exercise his body, and maybe occasionally catch his eye in the mirror and ask himself what the hell was wrong with him?

He had a huge opportunity here. Rarely, when NYADA put on a play, did a freshman get one of the lead roles. When Spring Awakening had been announced as the spring play, he had auditioned expecting to get to Georg or maybe Ernst to compliment Kurt who was pretty much a shoe-in for Hanschen. Instead, he was offered Melchior Gabor, which both Rachel and Kurt assured him up and down was a huge deal for a first year. And so far, everyone loved what they saw from rehearsal, except for one little scene…

The 'I Believe' scene in which Melchior and Wendla have sex. Blaine wasn't sure what exactly came over him, as sex was never really a taboo subject for him. When he first started having sexual urges, he researched both homosexual and heterosexual sex and all things considered, was relatively un-phased by the dirty details. Never mind the fact that he and Kurt had been sexually active for two years now. Besides, despite how graphic the scene was, it wasn't like they were actually having sex on the stage.

Still, the past three rehearsals, he had screwed up. Voice shaking rather than rasp when he spoke, hands fumbling when they tried to undo the suspenders, and mouth refusing to ghost anywhere near Rachel's (who had naturally, been given the part of Wendla) cleavage, but if he happened to be brave enough to get over those obstacles, then he would pause the minute he was supposed to drop his own pants. The first time he had been offered understanding. The second, people grew annoyed with him, but at his most recent incident today, after many attempts to finish through the scene, people were beginning to rumor that it had been a mistake to cast a freshmen for such a vital role. Blaine was enraged at the very suggestion but couldn't blame them for questioning his talent. Since when had he, the so-called sex on a stick, become so afraid of faking it on stage? Hell, even his self-proclaimed baby penguin boyfriend had managed to pull off a convincing masturbation scene with little or no problem.

"Well, this seems familiar." Blaine nearly stumbled during the landing of his leap as he turned to face the doorway. Well, speak of the devil.

Kurt walked in slowly, a gentle smile gracing his face. His hips swayed easy in faded boot-cut jeans, which tucked into a surely expensive pair of black Alexander McQueen boots. His arms crossed over his heavy-green sweater. This was about as casual as Kurt got as today had been a particularly long rehearsal day. The odd thing was Kurt could wear pretty much anything and look stunning. "This is a little bit like our first time, isn't it? Except we're not mad at each other."

Blaine was happy to see Kurt but didn't understand. "How'd you know I'd be here?"

"This is the third place I checked, the first being our apartment and the second being the gym." Kurt said. His smile faltered slightly. "I know you needed to blow off steam and I don't expect you to tell me where you're going all the time, but you could have at least told me you'd be home late."

Blaine gave him a guilty look. "Sorry, I was just really frustrated about rehearsal."

"Yeah, I saw." Kurt cut in sheepishly. Blaine shook his head and turned away. Great, even his own boyfriend knew what terrible actor he was. "No one's mad at you. They understand that it's a pretty big deal. Anyone would be nervous."

"Then why aren't you nervous?" Blaine snapped suddenly. Kurt pulled back the hand he was about to put on Blaine's shoulder. "How is it that Mr. Fingertips can do a masturbation scene like it's nothing but I can't pull off a sex scene?"

His shoulders tense and with a sigh he turns to face Kurt, who looks a little hurt. It wasn't his intention to mock Kurt. It was just sometimes when he got angry, he lost that filter that made him so gentlemanly. It didn't happen often; just when he was exhausted, felt cornered, and didn't know what to do other than lash out. Still, it was no excuse, especially when Kurt was trying to help him. "I'm sorry, I don't…I don't know what came over me."

"I'll let it slide because I know you're upset." Kurt decided. His arms wrap around Blaine's shoulders. Blaine relaxes into the comfort. "Just talk to me about it…why is it so hard for you?"

Blaine bites his lip. He leans close to Kurt. Close enough that he can feel Kurt's breath, far enough that he can talk. "It's just…I don't know. I've never been afraid of the subject of sex—unless you consider our first time and even that wasn't so scary because we eased into it. But that's between us. It's beautiful and I trust you."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "So, you're uncomfortable with doing it in front of other people?"

"I don't know." Blaine repeated with a groan, bending his head back. "It's definitely part of the problem. I've never taken my pants off in front of anyone but you, never mind in front of an entire audience…And of course, I'm doing it with a girl."

"We consider Rachel a girl?" Kurt asked in a tone that made Blaine in giggle. The counter-tenor smiles and playfully slapped his boyfriend's shoulder. "I don't mean like that, I mean it's _**Rachel**_—danced with, kissed twice, not-the-first-time-you've-played-a-couple-with-her Rachel. It's got to be easier than doing it with a stranger…And if I recall, Blaine Anderson, you once thrust your gorgeous junk into your hands in front of our entire glee club and it was hardly subtle."

Blaine raised his eyebrow at Kurt's recollection of his part in Hot for Teacher. "So? That was still with pants on. It's completely different."

"My point is Blaine, you're a performer and you've never let sex stop you before, so why start now? You were still a virgin when you delivered a legendary Tony after all." Kurt pointed out. Blaine appreciated the confidence his boyfriend had in him. He truly did. In his weakest moments, Kurt had sometimes been his only supporter. Occasionally, he had been there even when it wasn't in his best interest. That being said, if what Kurt was saying is true, why couldn't he do this stupid scene?

It's silent for a few minutes. Then Kurt makes a suggestion. "Maybe you're over thinking it?" Blaine raises an eyebrow. Was Kurt seriously suggesting he was acting too much?

Kurt caught onto his hesitance and tried to explain. "Think of it this way. Melchior and Wendla- they've grown up sheltered and have no idea what sex is. Sure, he knows more than the other kids, but he's not all that educated. Yet, when it happens—instinct takes over and they know what to do. When we had sex for the first time, we had plenty of information. sex ed, internet, _pamphlets_…" Kurt said the last one with a teasing tone. Blaine laughed and leaned forward so his forehead was resting against Kurt's. "We knew what was happening to our bodies and why we felt that way but we still didn't know what the hell we were doing." Blaine recalled with fond humor how awkward their first time had been. Sloppy kisses, inconsistent rhythms, and aches and pains that'd somehow added to the pleasure. It was amazing because they were together and in love. To be each other's ideal lover, they could learn over time.

"So don't think about it so much. Act on instinct." An idea pops into Kurt's head. He pulls himself away from Blaine and walks over to the doorway. He flips on the lights, illuminating what had been a very dim room. Blaine doesn't understand, they saw each other just fine thanks to the wide windows.

His confusion deepens when Kurt pops the door open and sets the doorstop. "Let's rehearse the scene. You be Melchior and I'll be Wendla."

Blaine groaned, rolling his eyes. "Kurt…"

"Just humor me, alright? If it doesn't work, we'll stop and go home, okay?" Kurt quickly took his place back in front of Blaine, gently prodding his face to his so he could look him in the eye. "Come on, Blaine….I know you can do this. Just trust me."

"Of course I can do it with you, Kurt, we have sex all the time." Blaine mumbled. Kurt smirked, fingers trailing seductively across his cheek.

"Maybe, but that door is wide open and I'm pretty sure I passed a couple students by the locker rooms on my way here." Kurt said in an amused tone. Blaine's eyes widen, his mind understanding exactly what Kurt was thinking. "Anybody could walk in at anytime. It's almost private but it's not, so you better put on a good performance."

Blaine puts his hand over Kurt's. He's still unsure. At this point however, when his career is at stake and Kurt has this overwhelming longing in his eyes to help him— he's willing to try.

Remembering the scene perfectly by now (if he didn't the millions of times he and Kurt have watched it). He reaches for Kurt's forearms and pulls him down with him. They're both on their knees bodies inches apart and staring into each other's eyes. Blaine can play this part easily. He's learned how to what Kurt calls eye-play for quite sometime. Kurt's sure there's an entire world in those eyes. It was the first thing he noticed about him, and it was the very moment he fell under Blaine's spell.

Kurt's breath picks up a little bit. Whether it's because Wendla is suppose to be frantic or because Blaine is looking at him so intently. Blaine, breathing just as hard, tries to make himself taller than Kurt and brings his fingers to the top of his boyfriend's throat. With a rasp tone of voice, Blaine murmurs. _"I hear your heart…"_

The room is otherwise silent, but he can imagine the soft playing of music. Blaine closes his eyes for a moment. Feeling Kurt's pulse beneath his fingers. Feeling life happen in front of him, it's an awesome feeling he's always taken for granted. It's easy to see how Melchior could get carried away in this_. "I feel you breathing…everywhere."_

Blaine's eyes open and he leans just slightly closer to Kurt. The other boy looks away for a minute, the eyes were burning him. Setting him on fire and making him ache with desire. God help Rachel if she felt anything like this when they did this part. _"Are you ready?"_ Kurt trying to keep in character (it may have been just the two of them but it was still a performance damn it) looked up and nodded slowly. _"Please- Please let me-" _

Blaine cuts himself off by bringing Kurt up and forward so their lips could crash together. The kiss was fast but hardly hungry like it was suppose to be. Kurt leaned up and brushed his body against Blaine's, making him moan loudly and dig his teeth down into the counter-tenor's lip. _**That's much better**_, Kurt thought. One hand drifted down his back, the other into his hair as Blaine lick over the bruised lip before messaging it with his own. Kurt didn't want this to stop, but there was a reason they were making out on the floor of a dance studio. He broke apart and pushed Blaine back from him. The shorter boy was _**seriously**_confused as to why Kurt stopped.

"_It's just that it's…" _Kurt breathed. His pitch slightly higher to try and match Wendla's.

"_What? Sinful?"_ Blaine interrupted incredulously. There were those eyes again. Pleading. Begging to let him continue.

"_No. I—I—I…"_ Kurt looked from Blaine's face and groaned softly. That look was doing unbelievable things to his body. Things he was sure he wasn't suppose to be doing right now. He doubted there was anything in the script about Wendla getting a boner—though he supposed he was on some level supposed to be sexual aroused. _"No…"_

Blaine's hand move to the side of Kurt's face, guiding it back to his. _"Because it feels good? Because it makes us feel something?"_

Overcome by the power in his voice, something Kurt so very rarely hears, he leans up and reclaims Blaine's lips, as Wendla would have. Blaine pushes his body closer to Kurt's until Kurt is falling backwards, his back hitting hard against the floor. His yelp turns into a moan as Blaine is lingering over him, tongue pushing past his lips and running over the roof of his mouth.

They stay like that for a minute longer than the scene called for. Blaine's still nervous and Kurt can sense it. It doesn't change too much that they're alone because as Kurt mentioned, anyone could walk in or hear them. And while this position was compromising, it was more explainable than what was about to happen. Unwilling to let Blaine back out, Kurt grabbed his hand and brought it to his chest to continue the scene. Blaine couldn't help but be amused by the idea that Kurt's flat chest was suppose to supplement breasts but before he could fully comprehend it, he was grasping at the skin—just feeling it and moaning at the feel of muscle.

Kurt pulled the hand away and broke the kiss. Blaine groaned frustrated and moved down to his neck_. "No, stop!"_ Kurt pushed Blaine up and away from his body again, sitting up with him. Blaine gave his boyfriend a confused look; almost forgetting they were supposed to be acting.

"_What?" _

They were nowhere near as focused as they should be. Sure, they were repeating the lines and actions, but they didn't feel like Melchior and Wendla. They were still Kurt and Blaine and somehow, Kurt had a hard time caring. This was becoming less and less about Blaine's inadequacies as an actor and more about his talent as a lover.

Biting his lip, Kurt first pulled his sweater over his head and threw it somewhere across the floor, leaving him with his undershirt. He then grasped Blaine's hand and brought it lower as opposed to higher until his fingers drifted just below the hem of his shirt. Blaine's eyes, which had followed the movement, looked up in time to see Kurt lay back down. His now emerald green eyes watching expectedly. Blaine can't help but smile as he pushes the shirt up Kurt's body. The pale chest is revealed and Blaine's smile falters. He's seen it all before, but it never ceases to amaze him how beautiful his boyfriend is, especially now with said chest rising and falling so quickly. Blaine's fingers trail up his stomach and across his ribcage. He catches a nipple between his fingers and kisses Kurt to swallow the rather loud moan erupting from his lips. '

The appendages twist and Kurt turns his head to gasp. Blaine, completely motivated, kisses down Kurt's neck and chest—mouth stopping to lick and suck on Kurt's other nipple while his fingers toy with the other. "Blaine..." Kurt whines, momentarily forgetting they're doing a scene, and Blaine doesn't give a damn that he's slipped.

Blaine releases both of Kurt's harden perks. His hands quickly flew to Kurt's belt, managing to unbuckle it before Kurt places his hands over Blaine's and sits up with him. _"Wait!"_

The dapper man kisses Kurt's cheek before whispering. _"It's just me…"_ Kurt's eyes flew to the door. He suddenly regretted that he opened the thing when it was becoming quite clear where this exercise was heading. At the very least, he could have left the lights off. He had lied when he said he saw people earlier, trying to supplement the feeling of audience to make it more real for Blaine. It didn't change the fact that someone could be on this floor and walk in on them. Blaine noticed his weariness and added a bit more sternly. _"It's just me."_

Whatever nervousness Blaine seemed to have before dissipated. Kurt sighed and gave into the less reasonable side of him that said he needed this. The counter-tenor lay back down and watched as Blaine unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. Kurt felt the layers of fabric, his jeans and underwear, drag down and lifted his hips so Blaine could pull them down below his knees. Getting them off completely would have required Blaine to remove Kurt's complicated boots and his mind was too divided between remembering his lines and his heated passion for his boyfriend. His piano hands drift over Kurt's knee and up the inside of his thigh. Kurt's pressed his hips back down shuddered at the feeling of cold floor against his buttocks. Blaine made him forget that small discomfort when his fingers wrapped around Kurt's already somewhat firm cock. The counter-tenor cried out. _"Not there!...Not that…"_

Blaine hoped to god no one was on this floor. Even as arousal spiked through his body, he couldn't help but wonder how bad that would sound to anyone just passing by. _"Yes?"_

Kurt bucked into the hand, a deep whimper breaking from the back of his throat. _"Yes." _

Blaine tentatively pulled his hand away. Kurt threw his head back and sobbed. He knew what happened next, the part he always screwed up. Part of him wanted to stop this now. Another part saw the desperation in his lover's form. Smelled the air around them and realized what it must have felt like to be Melchior and Wendla. Knowing deep inside that what they felt was beyond anything they could possibly understand. It was all around the two boys. Their blood boiling beneath their skin and testosterone fermenting in the air. It was the most primal part of sex and only one man brought it out of Blaine.

And that same man was shaking on the floor; his body begging for his attention. Blaine delivered a swift kiss to Kurt's lips and reached to undo his own belt. Pushing his pants and underwear down to mid thigh, he grasped under Kurt's knees and spread his legs as far as they could. Awkwardly taking his place between them, Blaine leaned into Kurt until their rock-hard penises touched.

"Oh fuck, Kurt!" Blaine whined as Kurt shouted "Oh god, so good!" Blaine rocked his hips gently at first, marveling at the heavy pants his boyfriend made. Kurt found little relief in clawing at the floor and tried for Blaine's back instead. The grip pulled Blaine further forward causing greater friction. Blaine grunted loudly and snapped his hips against Kurt.

"Blaine, baby. I…" Kurt pleaded head tossing over to the side. Embarrassing, needy moans were leaving his lips. He started rolling against Blaine, hoping he would match his rhythm. "Please…help me…"

"I've got you, gorgeous." Blaine rasped lowly. He placed his hands on either side of Kurt's head and matched his every thrust. Pounding Kurt's body down into the hardwood floor. It sounded like hard, consistent banging but both were too wrapped up in their actions to truly care. "God, Kurt. You're still so good, so pure after so long. I'll never get tired of doing this with you."

Kurt growled and sat up to attach their lips together. The new angle brought them impossibly closer together, making them moan into each other's mouths. Blaine being forced off the ground all together wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck and quickened his face. He could feel Kurt tensing in his arms and realized he was close. Blaine kissed the edges of his mouth and lowered his head to Kurt's neck, biting at the hot, sensitive skin of his neck.

"So close Blaine. So close." Kurt's nails forced into his lower back. Blaine sucked on the skin as reward. "A little more…Please!"

Blaine had pushed Kurt by his shoulders back against the floor. The dapper man adjusted his position so he was directly on top of Kurt and continued thrusting. Kurt's movements soon became erratic until he finally arched up against his boyfriend and came with a breathless scream. The feel of white fluid shooting across his stomach and abdomen along with the look of ecstasy on Kurt's face pushed Blaine over the edge. A few more thrust and he came. "Kurt, god Kurt!"

They kissed and soothed each other as wave after wave of their orgasms hit them. The high feeling clouded them for several minutes. Their descent back to earth was met with the sweaty, panting, dirty, not quite naked embrace of one another. Kurt took on look at the juices covering both them and dripping onto the floor.

"Shit, we still have to walk home." Kurt complained, pushing Blaine off of him once and for all. The shorter boy laughed, the goofy grin he grew to love coming back to his face.

Kurt rather than pull his undershirt off, shed it completely, using it to help clean up the mess. He hated to ruin any sort of clothing, but would rather see a plain shirt that he had plenty of others of at home ruined than the beautiful sweater he thoughtfully discarded earlier. Soon, they were buttoning up their pants and Kurt threw his sweater back over his bare body. With a cocky smile, Kurt tossed Blaine the contaminated shirt. "See? You were just over thinking. So tomorrow, when you and Rachel practice the scene again…"

Blaine chuckled and stood up, offering his hand to Kurt. "I'm going to rock her world."

"You better." Kurt muttered, grabbing Blaine's hand and standing up, placing a chaste kiss on his boyfriend's lips. "And if that doesn't work, I'll show her my Wendla since you seemed to like it so much."


End file.
